The Way you Look At Me
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "God, Dobe. I hate you so much. It took you so long, this long to find me. I hate you. You didn't even turn and look back." When we were twelve, he silently added. Naruto just let him go. Naruto hugged the boy. "If I looked back, I wouldn't have let you go. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry." NaruSasu. Yaoi. Mpreg. Strong!Naruto


**The Many Faces of Sasuke**

Well here is another Narusasu, yaoi and mpreg. Don't like, don't look. Know that each emotion is basically a time skip. Please review and favorite if you like. Well on with the story. Tout de Suite.

 **NS**

Naruto had no idea what to feel about the looks Sasuke gave him, but he knew they were different. Since they were students in the Academy to now when Sasuke returned to the village, Naruto knew that only he could get those looks from Sasuke.

There were so many looks that the raven gave him that some of them weren't even invented or discovered yet. All of them solely used for Naruto, which made the jinchuuriki both flattered and shamed in some cases.

The faces the Uchiha made were either raw with power or deadpanned. The target(Naruto) stayed the same, for the looks were reactions to what the target did.

They took the two through everything. The looks were a door for every new year, emotion and power that drove them over the edge of the world.

And as he sat in his office, attempting to explain the many faces of Sasuke to himself, Naruto decided that he was the sole reason of Sasuke's transformation, through everything. Had it not been for the looks he was given, where the hell would they be now?

 **Smug**

This face was the ultimate example of bad first impressions. Naruto was just an academy student with a dream to be acknowledged by the cruel villagers.

No one really talk to him much in school. And those he had never met never wanted to be bothered. The world was stable enough because he could get through it.

So when Naruto met Sasuke, the world growled, angry at Kami for mixing a creator and destroyer together. Although, both were good and bad in there own way.

It was only the third day in the academy and the students were outside for their very first ninja training. They would have to hit a target with three kunai.

When Sasuke was called up, the young Naruto actually reacted to the boy. The boy had dark hair and eyes. What surprised the child was the fact that, up until now, he believed Sasuke was some girl.

The boy must have been a genius, Naruto thought. He must have come from a prestigious family with goals to be the top ninja. All three of his kunai hit the target.

Cheers erupted around the courtyard. Girls squealed. Iruka called Naruto up, and he visibly blanched. No one had even taught him how to use a kunai. Was it some kind of predestined joke the world had thought up, making him go right after the 'almighty Uchiha Sasuke?'

Because if it were, Naruto hated the world when all three of his kunai missed the target. And by a long shot. The whole class, save for Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba erupted in laughter.

Out of courage or fate or whatever, Naruto looked to Sasuke. In that moment he didn't care about the laughter or the taunts, because Uchiha Sasuke was giving him the smuggest look.

He was basically telling the blond 'I'm better than you.' Naruto's eyes flared when Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and followed the other students back into the building.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Naruto asked when just he and Kiba were alone.

"Who? Sasuke?" The dog lover asked.

"Yeah. You didn't see the way he looked at me?"

Kiba only shook his head. It would be years until Naruto stopped asking other people did they notice the looks Sasuke gave him. Because somehow, the raven's every emotion he gave to Naruto were….well, they were meant solely for him.

The blond decided he didn't like Sasuke then. He wanted so bad to leave it at that and ignore the face he made and pretend Sasuke didn't exist so he wouldn't dislike him.

But, the world was full of cruel jokes and he assumed that having him follow Sasuke in kunai throwing, just to show everyone how different they were, wasn't the last of them. Unfortunately, he was getting more than what he bargained. And he bargained for absolutely nothing.

"Are you angry he's better than you?" That wasn't Kiba's voice and it sure as hell wasn't Naruto. (why would he admit that?)

The two boys turned around to find a girl with pink hair, Sakura. She was giving Naruto a smug look as well.

Naruto froze before his academy crush. Not because of what she said, but because of how different and similar she and Sasuke looked at him.

Hers was smug and it tried to spark jealousy in Naruto's blue eyes. It made his blue eyes do nothing.

Sasuke's was completely different. So while Kiba, who would be his best friend for the rest of his life, bashed Sakura about everyone being equal, Naruto took the time to go over what he felt when Sasuke made the smug face at him.

Rage. It sparked a flame in him like none, nothing, no one before. He wanted to grab Sasuke and strangle him. Tell him he was better than no one. And as crazy as it sounded, he wanted Sasuke to look at him that way again. Not that he liked being put to shame, just the fact that this look was solely for him.

Sakura failed to spark jealousy in Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke made Naruto's blue eyes red.

It would be many years, maybe around 17 and 18 years old, before Naruto would realize that the smug look Sasuke gave him made him want to bend the raven over a table and fuck him senseless.

Until the smug look left his face. Until Naruto's eyes turned back blue.

 **Understanding**

He would call himself a genius if he weren't so damn angry. He knew that wasn't the end for he and Sasuke. And the world proved him right when they were both put on the same genin team.

Naruto, now twelve, realized he didn't like this world. It was mean. It let him get harassed and bruised by the villagers. It took his parents. And most of all, it gave these cruel Naruto and Sasuke jokes.

His other teammate was Haruno Sakura. Oh the irony. The girl had not changed since the first days of the academy. She still hated Naruto and made sure the whole team knew when she gave her introduction.

Their sensei was Hatake Kakashi and...eh….that was all they knew about him. But Naruto chose to like this man only a little. They had only been genin for two weeks, and he had already shown favoritism toward Sasuke.

That was another thing about this cruel world. It put Naruto on a team where it seemed no one cared about him.

At the moment, the team was on a D-rank mission, picking weeds from a garden. Kakashi stood against a tree, reading an orange book and giggling every second. Sakura was three feet away, covering her face well for some reason.

Naruto, who had removed his jacket to display a nice firm body from self and Kyuubi( who he had found out about when he fought Mizuki) training, angrily picked at the weeds, bruising his bare hands from the rose thorns he touched.

Sasuke was strangely close to him, almost under Naruto as he picked the weeds with his gloves.

In that moment, after an hour of being in each other's presence, Kakashi noticed Naruto. "Naruto. I see you're letting off some….steam. Oh, and you're growing muscles. I see you're training a lot. Nice job, kid."

It was quiet, save for the sounds of plants being ripped from the ground, until Naruto spoke. "Thanks. Been training myself and all, even got the fox inside me to train me." Everything got quiet. Everyone knew about Naruto being a container, but he never talked about it so casually. They continued picking the weeds and Naruto continued talking.

"It helps to keep my mind off of petty favoritism. Favoritism, to me, is the foundation of hate. You hate this person for ignoring you and only seeing someone else. You hate, and you hate, hate, hate so much. Until you finally get to hating yourself. It's not their fault they neglect, it's yours. Something must be wrong with you. An example would be a favorite student of some sort. Y'know?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, because he did know. The insults were directed at him, after all. He put down his book, about to ask Naruto what was wrong when they heard a sniff.

Everyone turned their heads to Sakura's back. Naruto, attempting to dismiss his anger, went over to the girl, careful not to touch her because of the scars on his hands.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He questioned.

The girls looked up, tears in her eyes and a small smile. "A little. My grandfather died yesterday, but I'm okay. Thank you for noticing."

That was the highlight of his day. Someone was finally noticing him, appreciating him. "No problem. You lost someone, but as long as they're in your heart, they'll live forever."

Before he could continue, Sakura looked backed at the others. Kakashi was still staring at Naruto with guilt and Sasuke stared at the both of them with sadness in his eyes.

It would be years until she realized that Sasuke gave that look because he wanted Naruto to comfort him like such. She mistook it as Sasuke wanting to talk to her.

Yanking away from Naruto, she sneered. "Stop trying to be better than everyone, Naruto-baka. You think you're so great because you have a little muscle and a fox to train you. You don't even know how to comfort me. You never lost anyone."

Naruto turned away from her. "Don't you think I know that. I'm horrible at it because I never lost anyone. In fact, I never had anyone to lose." Everything grew quiet. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and glanced at Sasuke.

A new look. Understanding. Sasuke understood him in his lose of loses. Sasuke understood him in being alone. His eyes were Naruto's eyes.

"Think before you speak, please. I'm a bit tired. I'm just gonna go. I did my part. See you guys later." With that he walked off.

Naruto took what he believed back. This had been the highlight of his day, because in that moment, he and Sasuke weren't enemies or even rivals. Just two kids on different paths for the same reason.

 **Scorn and Confusion**

Naruto expected everything from Sasuke, but not this. He didn't expect him to defect from Konoha. Not because he had to kill his brother, but because Naruto expected himself to defect first.

He had nothing to lose. People loved Sasuke, and had he never defected, Naruto wondered if Sasuke would have been chosen over him. Just Like Hashirama over Madara. Just like Hiruzen over Danzo. Just like Minato over Orochimaru.

What was even more unexpected was the fact that Naruto chased after him. Because after Kiba, who had stayed loyal to him since day one, Sasuke was his best friend.

No one else chased after Sasuke. Because Sasuke didn't want anyone else to. Both boys threw punches at each other. Missing, careful not to put more hurt on each other's shoulders.

"What the hell's wrong with you? All for power?" Naruto screamed at the boy.

Sasuke said nothing as he landed on his feet. Naruto continued. "You aren't strong Sasuke. Some things you have to let go. Your brother-"

"Shut up!" The Uchiha's yell was strangled.

-"isn't going to come in the village in kill you. Wait until you reach the ranks. You're strong enough to become a jounin young."

Sasuke uppercutted him. "I thought you said I wasn't. Is Sakura strong?"

"That has nothing to do with anything. I mean you are not mentally strong. You can't let people hold you back. You need to move on. Don't fill you heart with hate."

Nothing he said would help the boy. Sasuke was far too in. Not even a chakra induced jump would get him out. "What do you know?"

"I hated everyone. Sakura, Kakashi, even you. But you, I've grown to understand and like you. Come on, teme. You have people that love you here."

Sasuke jumped away and they stopped fighting, deciding to stare into each other's eyes for a moment. "No one really cares about me. They pity me."

"I care. Believe me I care. Sasuke, when I first began to understand you, I realized that we were just two boys going down different paths for the same reason. We're alone, but you and I can make a path so great for this world.

It'll be our first brick to our house. Not mine. Not yours. Ours." He looked into Sasuke's eyes then.

Another face. Sasuke was angry, that much was sure. Scorned by his brother and his past. But, there was something more. His eyes glew confidently, but they scanned the whole world. His bottom lip trembled a bit. Every word he gave Naruto was a question, a test to see if the blond really cared.

He continued. "But, I can't build that house alone, bastard. I need you to bring some bricks. And if you can't bring that smallest brick, which enables you to trust me, we ain't never going to have a house."

He looked up to the grey clouds, practically smelling the rain. "And baby it's cold outside." He looked at his rival then, but his back was turned.

"Leave me alone Naruto, or I'll kill you." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto sighed heavily. Don't save him, he doesn't want to be saved.' "Okay, man. I tried. But, you have to come back when you're done. I'm hoping on it. I'll keep you out of the bingo book for as long as I can."

With that, Naruto walked away, leaving the prodigy with his own thoughts. He missed Sasuke's whispers and the tears that slid down his pale cheeks. "Come back dobe. I need you." He looked at the empty world. "I'm scared."

He wanted to stay under Naruto's wing. He hated being alone. But, his brother….. Sasuke was fighting a war in which he didn't even know what side he was on.

 **Hate**

Naruto had no idea what he was doing. He didn't mean for Sasuke to look at him the way he did. He wanted to save his life. It had only been six years since the Uchiha left. Now 18, Naruto, Kiba, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Ino were the only of their friends who moved up in the ranks.

Hinata was a jounin getting ready to take over the Hyuuga clan and remove the curse seal with the help of Naruto. Ino had become Jounin and took her father's place in the interrogation unit of ANBU.

Lee was now a 19 year old jounin sensei.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba moved up the most. All were in the same ANBU squad with the blond as their captain. Naruto, although in that ANBU squad, was the commander of all the ANBU even the different captains. That being said, the vessel had a say in some of the most important decisions of the village.

The decision he had chosen to make now was horrible. He, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were given orders to eliminate the suspicious behavior of residents in a large mansion.

The mission was fairly easy….until Naruto walked into a room where Sasuke had gone insane and Itachi was nearly dead.

The youngest Uchiha was tied up for torture and he was badly wounded. Unresponsive to nothing but the sounds of his own ragged breathing.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" The boy said nothing and Naruto took the time to run a finger over a bruised cheek. "God, teme. After all this time, you're still beautiful."

He could have sworn that Sasuke tried to lift his head, but the groans of his older brother averted Naruto's attention. "Itachi? How could you do this to your own brother?" He didn't know why he was angry, but he wanted Sasuke to be happy. The only way for that was to kill the older Uchiha, but that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon.

Itachi was on the floor. It seemed he had been hit a few times with unknown Jutsus. "It was not me. Before you came, I was in a fight with my brother's kidnappers. I could not save him.

I met up with Sasuke when he was 14, two years after he defected. I took him from Orochimaru when he wasn't strong enough to kill me. I told him the truth. I trained him for a few months and let him go, convincing him he wasn't strong enough to kill me. That was the last time I saw him until now."

Itachi winced in pain. His breathing became more ragged. "Naruto...my brother talked about you alot. He trusts you, so do I. Please...take me from my misery."

Naruto immediately shook his head. "But Sasu-"

"Sasuke will not. He think he wants to, but he knows the truth. It will hurt him to kill me. Please….I can't deal with this."

Naruto looked up, pulled out his ninjato, and stabbed it through Itachi's head. He stole Sasuke's dream and Itachi's life.

When Naruto sealed Itachi's body into a scroll, Neji/hawk, Shikamaru/deer, and Kiba/dog walked in.

"They are all dead, Fox-Sherei." Neji told him with a bow.

They all froze. "Uchiha-san." Kiba spoke in the dead room. After seeing a distant friend who had given up everything to kill his brother, they didn't know what to think.

Kiba, however was beyond pissed to see him. His best friend had done so much for Sasuke to be seen as one of them and Sasuke only treated him like dirt. "So this is where he is? After all these years, he made you hurt, Naruto, and for what? Just to be tortured and have someone else take his dream-"

"Enough" Naruto stated and the room fell quiet again. Kiba was his best friend and his other back, but Sasuke was Sasuke. "I understand where you are coming from, Dog, but this is a Konoha ninja. Do well to respect him."

Naruto walked over to his other friend and untied him, letting the pale fragile body fall into him. "Teme, Let's get you home."

Sasuke then looked up and Naruto removed his mask. The raven's eyes filled with hate and a nasty sneer conquered his beautiful features. Looking into the blond's eyes, he said his first words to Naruto since they were 12. "I hate you."

Naruto was shocked. "What?"

The raven's eyes filled with tears. "You killed Itachi. You took my dream. I hate you!" Naruto only looked away. He couldn't deny that.

Sasuke began struggling in his arms. Even bruised to the bone, he still had a bit of strength. He began kicking and punching at Naruto. The latter just looked at a wall and took the small punches that didn't hurt his chest or face.

"So you can kill my brother, but you don't have anything to say for yourself? I hate you. I hate you, hate you, hate you. Stupid, stupid, I hate you so much. I wish you were dead!"

If Naruto could keep his cool, so could his friends, because they made no move to stop the Uchiha. Or it could have been the fact that Naruto was an S-class ninja.

Naruto didn't move. In the end, Itachi wanted to leave earth and Sasuke wouldn't let him. He still clinged to his older brother and was afraid to kill him. The blond knew what Sasuke hated him for. It was the time. For some reason, Sasuke needed him a long _time_ ago.

Sasuke kept punching until he slowed down. He hated Naruto for doing what he did. Tears were running down his face and he probably looked like a complete idiot to the other unknown ANBU in the room, but he didn't care. Naruto was here.

Sasuke laid his face in Naruto's firm chest, clinging his bony fingers to the metal armor that was most likely given to him by the toad sannin.

"God, Dobe. I hate you so much. It took you so long, this long to find me. I hate you. You didn't even turn and look back." When we were twelve, he silently added. Naruto just let him go.

Naruto hugged the boy, happy that he came around. "If I looked back, I wouldn't have let you go. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry."

Kiba snickered in the back, but Naruto ignored as Sasuke inhaled his scent. "You're here now." The final Uchiha said. "It's only took you six years."

As long as it was a situation like that, Naruto didn't mind that Sasuke looked at him with hate all the time.

 **Unknown and Admiration**

Naruto hated this look. Sasuke had been going through therapy with Sakura to get rid of his trauma of torture. There was no progress.

Sasuke would go sit and talk about it all, the torture and the training. He was emotionless, however. Naruto had walked in one day and Sasuke had no darkness in his eyes or features.

His eyes were empty. A void that was ready to swallow its creator when the chance came.

It would be five days after his return to which he had actually shown emotion. While Sakura was talking about trauma, a thought came to him.

"Why am I not in prison?" He blurted.

Sakura gave him a look to show just how crazy he probably was. "Huh?" She asked dumbly.

"I defected from the village. I'm a missing ninja. Why am I not being tortured, executed, interrogated? What is going on?"

Sakura smiled and told him that he needed to go somewhere.

So that was where he was now. In the hokage's office and twiddling his thumbs as the busty woman stared at him.

After a moment of staring, the woman handed him a file.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Rank: Chunin of Konohagakure

Status: Alive

Mission: Kill Uchiha Itachi at all costs

Length and Rank: Indefinite and S-rank

Mission Status: Complete

Issued: When Uchiha Sasuke turns 14 years of age

Mission by: ANBU Commander

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. Whoever the ANBU commander was, he would have to thank them with his life.

"The ANBU commander was not the commander at the time he requested this mission. In fact, he wasn't even in ANBU. He requested that if I took you off the missing nin list, he would do all he could to become an ANBU and protector of the village. We both kept our promises, so he issued the mission when he turned 14."

"He became an ANBU commander at 14 years old?" Sasuke asked astounded. Who was this man?

Tsunade nodded. "Worked his little ass off to get you off that list. He would train and train until he caught the eyes of the former ANBU commander. It wasn't his goal to be commander, but he had gotten just that after a year of being in ANBU. He's my favorite brat, you know."

Sasuke had to meet him. "I have to meet him. He has basically saved my life." Sasuke figured it had to be someone like Neji. Neji was a prodigy like him, he would have moved up in the ranks fast.

"He should be here any moment. We have tea together at this ti-"

The door burst open. Someone walked in frantically with two steaming mugs in his hands. "Baa-chan, you will never believe this." The blue eyes. The blond hair. The tall built body. The determination. His status. The mission. It all clicked for Sasuke. Who else would go through hell just for him?

Shizune, the Hokage's assistant walked in. "I tried to tell him, lady-Tsunade, but he didn't think you had anyone in here right now."

But the man, ANBU commander, paid no attention as he stirred the tea. He sipped both of them casually, risking his life to be the Hokage's taster. He began turning toward the Hokage. "Shino is proposing to Saku-"

Everything became quiet as he and Sasuke locked eyes. "Naruto." Sasuke said in the dead of the room.

Naruto, attempting to act casual before the beautiful raven, sipped the tea again. Shizune's pig oinked. "Sasuke-san. I assumed you would be with Sakura. Is there something wrong? Baa-chan what did you do?"

The hokage snorted. "Nothing, you damned brat. And will you stop drinking my tea. One sip is enough to tell you whether it's poisoned or not." She chided, although she had a small smile on her face.

Naruto complied. Tsunade turned back to Sasuke. "Did it all click."

Sasuke just stared at an oblivious Naruto, who was busy restiring the tea. "All too fast." He whispered.

Naruto turned then. "Did what click?"

"Sasuke, this is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure's most trusted ANBU commander of all time."

"I think he knows me, Baa-chan." Naruto said.

Sasuke stood up. "But I had no idea you were the ANBU commander."

Naruto laughed casually. "I told you you'd be able to come back, bastard. It took a while and I nearly broke my back training under the former commander and Kakashi-sensei at the same time, but you're back."

Naruto then noticed the new look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke admired him. Naruto had gone through hell just for him to be happy. After talking a bit more, Sasuke gave Naruto one last look and left the room.

"Why are you blushing so hard, brat?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the hokage. "I am not. It's just...I think Sasuke appreciates me."

"Really. I thought he loved you with all his heart."

"Baa-chan!"

 **Embarrassment**

The fox ANBU commander walked next to his teammate and best friend, dog. Naruto, the fox, and Kiba, the dog, had just finished and S-rank mission.

"So you and Sasuke, huh?" Kiba asked.

The fox mask hid his flush well. "What about Sasuke and I?"

"I think he likes you. I mean he only really speaks to you."

Naruto shook his head. "He speaks to Sakura. _And Kakashi-sensei_."

"On a Platonic level. And why'd you say Kakashi's name like that. He told you Sasuke wasn't his favorite. Even trained longer than the other two. I thought you got over that."

"I didn't say his name like anything."

Naruto tried not to breath. Because besides Sasuke, Kiba read him like a book. Unfortunately, he didn't need to talk or remove his mask for Kiba to put it all together.

And as they walked into the gates and turned in the direction of the Hokage tower, the dog lover let out a howl.

It was easy for all the villagers to see why he and Naruto were such good friends. Both were loud and had big dreams. They were both cluts and jumped into danger too quickly. But, they both won their fair share of battles in the end.

Naruto stomped a bit. "Will you be quiet? Damnit, Kibs. I'm going to kill you."

Kiba did a spinny dance and the dog next to him barked happily. "You're jealous." He whisper-yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "You're angry that Sasuke is being trained under Kakashi again."

Naruto gave his best friend the finger and the latter laughed again. They entered the building. "You don't care if he's hanging around girls because he's a gay uke. But he was Kakashi's former favourite."

"Kiba. I'm not jealous. And will you be quiet? People can hear you."

"You better catch him. You like the Uchiha and I think he's in love with you. Didn't he say it was a month's training. You don't want he and Kakashi to fall in love, do you?"

As they walked up the stairs,, Naruto began to get angry. Kiba knew how to push his buttons when it came to… What would he call it? Love? Infatuation? Sasuke? "Shut up Kiba."

They stopped in front of Tsunade's door, both young men assuming she was passed out from sake. "You, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU commander and hero of the village, and successor of the Hokage, are in love with Uchiha Sasuke, near Jounin and last Uchiha ever.

You don't want anyone else to have him. So this is the fastest to get him. All you need to do is-"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Naruto growled. "I don't like Sas-"

"Imagine them training at the Uchiha manor. And Sasuke's petite body is all hot and sweaty. You like that? I know you do foxy-boy. You and I are Animals. So Sasuke is hot as hell. He goes and he gets some water but he spills it.

He bends over the counter to clean it. Don't ask why he didn't crouch down. He's an Uchiha that's why. So he's bending over and all of a sudden…"

"Don't you fucking dare, Kibs."

"All of sudden an average cock touches his small, and tight, ass. Now I say average because you're my best friend and no one can have bigger balls than you and I. By the way-"

"Kiba"

"-Does Kyuubi help your dick get larger. I've always wondered. Been checking out Hinata, so yeah. And also because I'm sure you have a bigger dick than Kakashi.

I mean, you worked your ass off for Sasuke to come back, more proof that you like him. No one has bigger balls than you."

"Kiba, shut the fuck up." Naruto warned again.

"Oh yeah. So Kakashi comes behind Sasuke and he is on him. Imagine Sasuke's moan. I know hot right. But, this is _your_ Sasuke. No one else's. The one you went to hell for. Met the devil for. Fought against people for. Fought for. So your sensei is fucking Ahhhh-"

Naruto, who had grabbed his friend's shirt, and Kiba went crashing through the Hokage's door. They scruffled a bit. "I told you to shut the hell up." Naruto yelled.

Kiba only laughed as he noticed the occupants in the room. "Oh my goodness. Naruto look. It's fate. Yon and Uchiha are meant to be."

Naruto looked up to find three people in the room. Tsunade sat up just smirking at him. Kakashi just stood, book in hand and a raised eyebrow. Sasuke leaned against the wall. A small blush was on his face and he stared at the ground avoiding Naruto's gaze.

He was embarrassed. Naruto jumped up and helped his best friend to his feet. It was quiet until Kakashi lowered his book and stared at Kiba.

"It's hard to imagine that. I only thought about having sex with a student once. And that was Naruto during his ANBU training."

Kiba laughed then and Naruto gave an easy grin, happy that Kakashi did not think about Sasuke in any way but training.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sasuke. The raven stood straight and walked to the desk. "My training is done. I'll be taking the Jounin exam alone and Naruto will be my proctor. I should go. Bye." He smiled at Naruto only and walked out.

Naruto followed the boys hips until the door closed. It was quiet for a moment until Kiba spoke.

"I'll report the mission."

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"I should go." Naruto said. With that, he walked out of the building. Sasuke was walking away slowly.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto ran ahead.

"I'll be at your house tomorrow, dobe. What else you need?"

"I was wondering if you could….y'know...if we could…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What?"

Naruto noticed the look again. Sasuke was attempting to hide his blush. If Sasuke were embarrassed then he had to be the brave one.

He put his hands in his pockets and blew his cool breath near his friend's neck. "Y'know. I kind of noticed you more than I used to. I mean you were really a beaut back when we were kids, but now...I mean." He moved a bit closer to the point where he stood over the now smaller man. "Wow.

I knew you and I could hit it off. We're opposites and all that. But, I think I've been noticing you for far too long to not say anything. You know the song."

Sasuke gave him a look. "It goes like I love you/ I loved you all along. It reminds me of you. So what do you say? You mind going out with me some time?"

Sasuke put his head down and leaned into his best friend. He had waited so long for that. Since they were genin.

"You have?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, not minding that he spoke his thoughts, nodded. "I don't mind going out with you some time."

"Good. I thought I would have to unleash the Kyuubi when you were training under Kakashi. I don't think no one should be behind but me."

Sasuke smiled at the ground. "And no one should see the looks I give, but you." With that the last Uchiha walked away.

That was when Naruto realized that Sasuke knew that he knew every look Sasuke gave him. That was when Naruto was glad that Kiba made such a commotion.

 **Jealousy**

Naruto stared at his broody six month boyfriend. Sasuke wouldn't tell him what was wrong, although there was a problem. He would have to resort to prior events.

He and Kiba had come from an ANBU mission and out of nowhere, a female in distress, because her cat was stolen, came to them.

Sasuke would remain home most of the time, deciding that he did not want to join ANBU

Naruto, being the hero he was, and also because Hinata stole Kiba, decided to help her find the cat.

Just when the girl revealed she had no cat, Sasuke showed up, whispered something to the girl (which made her blush furiously), and yanked Naruto away.

Now they were in their apartment together. And Sasuke would not stop glaring at him. Naruto tried to remember the face Sasuke gave him when he saw the girl.

His eyes were narrow. His lips were held tight in a thin line. His nose was scrunched up. He must have said something cruel to the girl by the looks of her face. He yanked Naruto away. And now he was angry with him.

Oh My God, Naruto thought. Sasuke was jealous. Jealous that the girl was talking to Naruto and Naruto was talking back. He must have thought….

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and kept laughing until Sasuke stood up and began punching him in the chest. "What's so funny, Dobe?"

Naruto held the smaller man's wrist. "What's funny is that you actually thought I was flirting with that girl. Are you serious? Sasuke I think I love you too much to be surprised."

Sasuke stopped punching him then. "How is that funny?"

"Sasuke. I've waited too long for you. You think I'm going to let you go for some girl. I'm completely gay or homosexual or whatever. As a matter of fact, I think I'm Sasuke-sexual."

Naruto motioned to his eyes, hands, mouth, and being Naruto he had to point at his crotch. "These are solely for you."

Sasuke, a bit flustered, pushed Naruto away from him. "Jiraiya has made you a pervert."

Naruto laughed again. "Only for you. By the way, what did you say to her? The girl, I mean?"

An evil smirk took over Sasuke's features. "I told her you didn't catch pussy."

Another laugh. "You're a savage. You sure you don't want to join ANBU."

"I'm not going to be one of your subordinates, Dobe."

Naruto groped his boyfriend's butt. "I thought you were."

"Stop that" Sasuke whispered, but did nothing to remove Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

Naruto shook his head and kissed him. "Don't be. Jealousy is good in a relationship. If one of us isn't angry about the other having someone's attention, it shows that someone else has ours."

The raven smiled faintly.

 **Hope**

Naruto trudged to the village. There was a limp in his step, he was bruised, and blood was leaking from his now missing arm.

Now 20, He had been away from home for over three months. It was an ANBU mission gone wrong. Completed, but still gone wrong.

He, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji were to kill two S-rank missing ninja. It turned out to be a full camp of twelve. They had successfully taken out six, two being their targets. However, they were too beaten to take on the remaining six.

Naruto forced an unbreakable barrier around himself and the six enemies. He forced his team to go back to the village as he fought off the rest.

Naruto was Naruto, so he managed to kill three more before he became exhausted. The final three managed to tie him down, blindfold him, and take him to a secluded area. That way none of his friends would return and find him. That way no one could hear his screams.

That was more than three months ago. He knew. Kyuubi had kept him sane and on time. But after the third month, Kyuubi grew silent. The fox wouldn't even breath, but Naruto knew he wasn't dead, just tired.

So one day, when the men untied him so that he could eat with the one arm he had, he used nearly the last of Kyuubi's regained chakra to kill and escape. Gamabunta, his toad, showed him the way back home.

So that was where he was now. Standing before the gates of Konoha, waiting for them to see. A Chunin looked his way. "Commander Naruto." He opened the gates. "You're alive."

Naruto nodded. "Escort me to the hospital….please." The Chunin nodded and went to grab his arm. Unfortunately it was the missing arm.

"I'm so-"

"It's alright. Let us go before someone see-"

"Naruto" a faint whisper. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke. The young 20 year old had tears in his eyes and hope laced in them as well. "I knew you weren't dead. Kyuubi told me."

Sasuke ran over to Naruto and hugged around his neck. "Kyuubi's transparent form came to our home a month ago. He said...you weren't….oh thank kami."

Naruto liked this look. Hope. Sasuke knew he'd come back. Sasuke didn't give up on him. Just like he had never given up on Sasuke.

He liked this look so much that he stood on his own and walked to the hospital.

When he woke up two hours later, with a new prosthetic arm, Sasuke was still sitting with hope filled eyes by the bed.

"I missed you." He immediately whispered. "When Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru came back, Tsunade, who was a mess herself, had to lock me up for some time. I was going to come for you like you came for me."

"That was what worried me." Naruto said. "But I'm glad you never stopped hoping."

 **Lust**

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other in a elegant restaurant. The commander, with his tux, had dragged his boyfriend out tonight. He had been back from torture for a full year.

Sasuke had been the best boyfriend ever. He helped him in mental therapy and even helped him get used to his new arm.

Now he was just watching Sasuke eat at his sliced tomatoes and steak. The last Uchiha was nothing short of beautiful. His hair had grown more, making him look like his mother and Itachi.

But, he was Sasuke. Broody, sarcastic, crazy, moody, and undeniably beautiful Sasuke. And Naruto wanted no one else.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke asked him without looking up.

Jumping out of his trance only halfway, Naruto just hummed.

Sasuke looked up, a slight scowl on his face. "Stop staring at me. I'm trying to eat." He motioned to Naruto's plate. "You haven't even started eating."

Naruto smiled cockily. "How arrogant are you? To think I was just staring at you. Maybe I was stuck in a good fighting trance. You could at least ask."

"Fine. What were you staring at?"

"You." Naruto said without pause. His boyfriend gave a snort. Of course Naruto being Naruto must have planned that out. "I'm serious, Sas. You are too beautiful. It has to be a sin. No one can be this gorgeous and not know."

Sasuke noticed the looks they were getting. "Can you not? People are staring."

"Well of course. You're gorgeous. Hey everyone, Isn't he gorgeous?"

Some girls awwed. The men however, just gave Naruto big whoops. There was a single man near their table who smirked and winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed. Not because of the man, but the way Naruto nearly growled at the man. God, he was so over-protective.

When everyone went back to their own lives, Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Why did you blush when that asshole did that?"

Sasuke turned his head not understanding. "Did what?"

"You know, teme."

"You're the one who asked everyone." The raven pointed out, going back to eating.

"I'm fucking ANBU commander. Their lives are practically in my hands. I didn't expect them to answer. Least of all flirt with you."

"Well, maybe this man was bold."

"Well, maybe I don't think you're beautiful." The fox mockingly stated.

Sasuke looked up abruptly. "Well maybe we shouldn't have started dating."

"Maybe"

The Uchiha threw his fork down. "Maybe I should go."

Naruto reached into his pocket, grabbed his ring, threw it at the Uchiha, and walked away. "Maybe, I shouldn't ask you to marry me." With everyone staring, he walked out.

He knew Sasuke would follow. "Maybe you're not ready to handle me."

"Maybe, you're a bastard. Now go have sex with that guy."

"Maybe I want to have sex with you."

That stopped the blond. Turning around he said "Well, maybe I want to marry you. You still got that ring?"

"Maybe." That made Naruto laugh. He walked closer.

"Well." He said huskily. "I think maybe…. We are meant for each other. We fight, we laugh, we cry, we're two fucked up people in a fucked up world. So you still want to give it a try?"

"What?"

"Marry me, idiot."

"May- Yes." Sasuke eagerly kissed his now fiancé.

So there they were now. Making out on their bed ready to give it their all. Naruto kissed at the smaller man's neck.

"Naruto wait."

"Hm."

Sasuke twiddled his fingers as the heir to the Hokage seat stared at his naked body. "I'm a….uh...I'm a….Virgin." He said lamely.

Naruto chuckled. "So am I. So let's take this slow, alright?"

Sasuke nodded as Naruto sat on the bed, letting the former sit on his lap. The Uchiha squirmed as his butt touched Naruto's.

"I won't hurt you."

After preparing, Naruto sat the Uchiha on his cock. A throaty whimper escaped soft lips. "I'm sorry, baby. It gets better."

A few tears left Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "Breath with me, Sas." The man complied.

"I'm ready, Naruto." After one small thrusts, the boy screamed. "I'm okay. Go on."

After a dozen more thrusts, the awkwardness left the room and the two men were in the moment.

With the Uchiha bouncing up and down on him, whimpering, eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy, mouth parted and releasing exotic sounds, Naruto decide he liked this lust filled look Sasuke showed.

He growled in pleasure realizing that if Sasuke really did show people besides Naruto emotions, this was would always be just for him.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and whipped his neck to remove the sweaty locks from his black pupils. His eye lids covered three fourths of his eye. Leaning down to kiss his fiance, he screamed when his prostate was hit.

"Ahh. Do that again, Naru."

"Oh you like that?" More thrusts, more faster, came in him. He let go to lean on his arms. With his back arched, Naruto furiously licked and bit at his neck.

Naruto flipped them over, making it look like he was protecting the last Uchiha like a shield. After another hour of thrusts, They both came exhausted.

Naruto, fell on top of Sasuke's small body when pulling out. He licked at the Uchiha and bit at him, savoring every taste. "Sasuke, baby say my name."

"Naruto." A whisper so definite and quiet, only the butterflies could hear it. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. "I love you. Thank you for that."

"Eh. I'll do that more and more. Just for you, love."

 **Fear**

Naruto stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth as Sasuke, his husband of three months, slept. Sasuke had been having morning sickness for a few days. Naruto warned him if he had it again, they were going to see Tsunade, who was also Naruto's personal doctor.

He heard rumbling. Without looking, he kicked the toilet seat up with his foot. His husband came running in, spitting out everything he could muster. Naruto rinsed his mouth and held the other man's hair up.

After a while, the toilet was flushed and the Uchiha began to brush his teeth. "I'm sorry." he said with bloody eyes as he stared at the ANBU.

"That's alright, baby." Naruto dismissed.

"You have a mission today, Naru?" Sasuke must have figured that they could spend the day together.

"Yeah."

A confused look overtook his beautiful, Naruto thought, features. "Since when? I didn't hear about it. What is it?" Question's all at once.

Naruto only looked in the mirror and ran a thumb over his whisker marks, deciding to tease the other.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew just how to get him. Lithe arms embraced his broad shoulders and cold lips brushed the back of his neck. "What's the mission? I just want to make sure the hokage isn't thinking of easy ways to take away my husband."

"I think I'm Baa-chan's favorite brat. She wouldn't kill me just because of you."

"Well, she isn't overly fond of me. She likes me and all, but we're pretty formal."

"I'm sure she wouldn't kill me though. Send you on an unknown S-rank mission alone, but she won't kill me. Oh by the way, it's a two man S-rank mission."

Sasuke giggled and hissed out "Just tell me what the mission is about?" Naruto could see it in his eyes. Sasuke was afraid. For him. He figured that Sasuke was clinging onto him well because he was the only one strong enough to hold him.

Naruto shrugged. "Can you calm down? They didn't make me ANBU commander for these good looks only. It's really just a go in-get out mission."

"-"

"I am to escort Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital for a brief check up on his health. It is S-rank because Uchiha hates hospitals and might put up a fight." He went up to his stoic boyfriend. "If I don't come back, I want you to know I love you with all my heart. And also find a wife to rebuild the Uchiha, okay?"

It was silent for a moment. The Uchiha's eyes were unusually wide. His thin lips quivered, an indication that he was trying not to smile. Finally, he settled for pushing the blond away and storming out of the bathroom with a "I fucking hate you."

Naruto laughed loudly. Sasuke was still going to get dressed. "I fucking love you, teme."

Naruto and Sasuke were now in Tsunade's laboratory. Naruto looked a bit too at ease with the scenery.

Needles everywhere. The smell of something just being cleaned. The laboratory was no regular hospital room. It was as large as a room and looked like the creator attempted to make the patient feel as favored and precious as possible.

"Why are you so at ease, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Tsunade go all her tests ready.

"Ph. I've been here before. I like it."

"-"

"-"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she walked over to them with a small needle. "I made this for him as his personal doctor and all. Congrats. You're the only person to step foot into Naruto's personal's lab."

Sasuke nodded and took in the rest of the room. It was basically a mini luxury apart. With a small science area.

"So you say, you've been experiencing morning sickness. And you've had weird cravings."

Naruto nodded as if the question were directed at him. "Yeah sometimes he want pickles and cheese."

Tsunade ignored the 21 year old. "And you've been gaining weight too."

"Yeah. It gives me something nice to grab when I'm fucking-"

Bam

That was the sound of Tsunade punching him through the door. "And stay out damned brat. Goodness, how do you put up with Naruto?"

Sasuke smiled faintly, embarrassed at what his husband said. "He saved my life. I love him more than this whole village."

"Just because he saved you from the darkness?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. because he is Naruto. I fell in love with him when we were on the genin team together. Don't know how. One day, I just wanted to be near him all the time. I really knew when he was comforting Sakura one day and I was a bit sad. I guess I wanted him to do that to me."

The hokage hmed and did a test to show she was listening. Sasuke went on. "And when I left, betrayed the village, but most of all him, I wanted him to fight me and drag me back. He saved me."

"Oh my." Tsunade whispered.

'I know right. It's crazy. We're so different, but I think we're made for each other."

The busty woman shook her head. "No. You're pregnant."

"What?"

"Lie down. I'll try to check out your stomach on this screen." Sasuke complied and when Tsunade was done hooking up his stomach to the screen, he gasped. On display was a small child curled into a ball. It was still, the only movement being it's small chest rising up and down.

"Ho-"

"I imagine it's the foxes doing. When he found out his host was gay or as Naruto likes to say, Sasuke-sexual, he probably helped so that Naruto was able to make whoever he had sex with could get pregnant."

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Y'know. Naruto is the only person I fear."

Tsunade smiled. She was extremely happy that Naruto would have another precious person to protect. One of his own blood.

"It's true. I was afraid because he would never leave me alone, so stoked on trying to save me from the dark. There were prodigies everywhere, but only he took chances. If he wanted to fight S-rank ninja, what else could he do?"

All of a sudden, The Uchiha's eyes watered. "Oh my God. It's all my fault."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Naruto's going to be angry. I'm ruining his life. He won't want to leave the village for me and then he'll lose his ANBU position. I ruined his life." The raven was full n crying now. "Please don't say anything."

But, it was too late. Naruto, who had heard Sasuke's faint whimpers, ran in. "Sas. What's wrong, baby- oh my."

Everything went still as Naruto stared at Sasuke small bump, the screen with the small moving being, and then the bump again.

The blond put both fists in the air. "YES! YES, YES, YES!" He ran over and kissed Sasuke's belly. "Now I have another reason to work extra hard on missions to come home."

Running up to the screen, Naruto grinned at the hokage. "Baa-chan. Look."

Said woman laughed. "I see. That's your family."

Naruto immediately froze and he saw a feared look overcome Sasuke's features. For the wrong reason. "My Family." He mumbled.

He looked at his hands and touched the whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked at the Hokage again. "My blood will be on this earth Baa-chan." The man was getting emotional. How could he not? He grew up alone with a surrogate family.

"There will be another Uzumaki…..and another Uchiha." He looked at his husband. "We won't be alone Sas. Our reign isn't over yet."

"My parents would be so happy." And with that, the ANBU commander fainted with the thought of rebuilding all the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clans.

Sasuke wasn't afraid after that.

 **Pride**

"Breath Sasuke. Come on baby."

"You did this, you fucker." He squeezed Naruto's hand as Tsunade told him to push more.

Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke let go for a moment. There were in the laboratory again. Nine months later and on the day of Naruto's birth, October 10th. Sasuke was attempting to give birth to their child.

He was angry at the container at the moment. Having a baby come out the same way it came in put him in lots of pain. The birth would take a toll on Sasuke and after he would probably knock himself out from exhaustion for at least five hours.

All of a sudden, the pain. "Is the baby-" Tsunade looked strangely at the baby she pulled from Sasuke. Something was wrong, the room was deathly quiet. The baby wasn't crying.

"It's alive" Tsunade said to them and Sasuke, who was extremely tired tried to sit up. "Can I hold him."

"I think there may be something wrong, Sasuke. I have to run some test on him."

The man attempted to protest, but sleep already took him, an unsoothing slumber of what was wrong with his child.

"Baa-chan, What's wrong with my son?" Naruto asked as he stroked his husband's wet hair.

The woman on shook her head, asked Naruto if she could run a few test on his right eye, and when a nod came, she left.

It had been over a full hour and Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto, getting impatient and bit afraid, stood up and walked out the door.

Time must have planned it, because Tsunade was walking his way. "Naruto. I have some news for you." The man followed, hoping the worst didn't happen.

They walked into a room with the small child on a bed. His left eye was closed, but his right eye wasn't. It was the same color as Sasuke's, however, it displayed an infection. Sick green around the Iris.

Naruto went and touched his child. "What is wrong with my child, Baa-chan?"

"Retinoblastoma. It's a childhood eye-cancer. Naruto, your child was born with this. To keep it from spreading, we'll have to remove his eye. I wanted to get your okay. If it spreads, it can kill him within ten years."

A few tears left Naruto's blue eyes. "Then by all means, remove it quickly."

"You aren't worried that your child will not be able to see properly?"

"Baa-chan. I'm Naruto. I have a plan."

Another six hours passed. Sasuke awoke alone on his bed. He whined instantly. If it were all a dream, if Naruto and his child were never real, he wanted to go back to sleep.

Just then the door opened. In came Naruto, pushing a tray of foods and sweets that made the raven's mouth water with one arm, and holding a small blue bundle with the Uchiha and Uzumaki signs on them with his other hand.

Sasuke instantly noticed it. He knew something was wrong with the child, but not Naruto. The blond man smiled at him. Thick bandages covered his right eye.

"What happened to your eye? What happened to the baby." He immediately.

"Long story short, he had an eye cancer, so Baa-chan removed it before it could spread, also removing the cancer, and I gave him my eye so that he wouldn't feel left out growing up. Had us both in surgery at once."

"So he wouldn't feel left out?"

"You know. You and I weren't really the ideal kids growing up. One of us was emotionally constipated and the other was just unliked and too loud by others. I want him to be happy, not the odd ball."

Sasuke giggled. "I asked in terms of trying to confirm that he was a boy. I knew what you meant by that already."

Naruto laughed too and brought the baby of to his husband. Sasuke let out a few tears as the child was laid in his arms. "Aww. He looks just like me."

It was true. The child had the smallest tufts of dark hair. He also had Sasuke's eye shape, nose, mouth, and pale skin. If not for the small whiskers of each of his cheeks, Sasuke would have thought he made the child by himself.

Small eyes opened and stared at the older man. One eye was obsidian and the other was blue. Naruto's eye. "Hi. Hi my baby. I'm your daddy. Or mommy." He pointed to Naruto. "And that's papa."

What surprised Sasuke the most the fact that connected to his top whiskers were two lines that could be described as tears. Just like his Nii-san.

"Can we come up with a name for him?"

Sasuke looked to his husband. "You didn't already?" He questioned.

"No I wanted to make sure we both liked it."

Sasuke looked at the child. He had no clue what to call him. They were quiet for a moment, only the sounds of the infant's rustling coming forth.

Naruto twiddled with his thumbs. "I was thinking, since he kind of looks it….maybe…"

"What, dobe?" Sasuke smiled genuinely.

"Itachi." Naruto whispered. Louder he said "Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Itachi."

When this was said, the child reached up and grabbed Sasuke's finger, squeezing it until Sasuke winced a little. Maybe this was Itachi reborn coming to love him once again.

"Itachi" He whispered. The theory proved right as the baby smiled. "Itachi it is. I love it."

"Here let me hold him while you eat." Sasuke handed the baby to Naruto. For a brief second Itachi whimpered, not knowing who he was going to for a second.

He was unaware that this man, his father, Naruto Uzumaki, would be his hero in everything. He would always want to be around the man as he would grow. He would want the man to be so proud of him. He would follow this man around so much that'd he'd soon become his little shadow. Even on the day of their births, this man saved his life. The baby was so unaware in that small second of passing.

He quickly became aware as he watched his holder. Naruto smiled down at the baby. "Hi, Itachi. I'm your papa."

Itachi smiled at him. The baby, instead of his finger, grabbed at Naruto's hair and face and his whisker marks as well.

Naruto laughed. "Can you say papa?" Can you say papa? Hm?" The baby only smiled. Naruto looked to Sasuke briefly, only to find a new emotion in his eyes. Sasuke seemed proud of him. His eyes shone with everything that Naruto had done for them, all three of them.

It was more proven that Itachi wanted Naruto to see him more when the baby whined; geez, the one eyed man's attention was off of him for just a few seconds and he was already becoming Naruto's attention seeker.

Naruto decided to look down at their son again. Even if they were new, once they were shown, Sasuke never stopped letting Naruto see the faces he made.

"Hi, my little warrior." a new nickname for the new addition.

 **Amusement**

Naruto stood against the wall of his new home as his clones fixed it up. Sasuke was probably downstairs hanging up pictures of the family, both Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, and all summons.

The blond was currently in his son's room. They was no tension in the room, but the baby, who had learned to hold his weight against the side of his crib and was doing just that, only stared at him with amazement in his eyes. Did Naruto forget to mention that it was deathly quiet.

Two mismatched eyes stared into the one eye of blue. Itachi, for that was the baby's name, sucked on his pacifier lightly, daring his father to say something.

Naruto wouldn't budge though. This kid must take his personality and Sasuke's. Because the kid was smart enough(Like Sasuke) to fool him and Stubborn enough (like Naruto) to not back down.

Naruto felt his face becoming red. All of a sudden, Itachi's eyes began to water. Jumping off the wall, Naruto quickly sat in front of his crib. "Okay, you win. God. So what do you want to talk about?"

Itachi said nothing, just looked down at his father. His fox onesie rubbed against the crib bars, which was, ironically enough, painted scaly to resemble a snake.

"Okay. How about I tell you about your parents?"

"-"

"Okay well. Your daddy/mommy, Uchiha Sasuke, was a prodigy at a young age. He was very broody and he looked just like you, minus the marks and the one blue eye.

He was also on my genin team. To be honest, we didn't like each other at first. But, I guess he fell in love with me and I fell in love with him after a while."

Itachi smiled making his pacifier fall from his gums, where Naruto easily caught it and put it back in the baby's mouth. "There you go, warrior."

The baby smiled, but did well to keep his mouth shut. "Sasuke was a true genius and he was beautiful. And he was mine. But, enough about Sasuke, let's talk about you big strong tou-san."

"Well as you know, I am a protector of this village. As ANBU commander, I am to know everything about everyone. I am also just Naruto, husband of Uchiha Sasuke, and father of too many last names Itachi, the greatest warrior of all time."

This time the baby did laugh, loudly and Naruto was so mesmerized, he didn't even catch the pacifier that dropped to the carpet.

"I hope you won't put that back in his mouth." Both man and child turned their head in the same way to the new voice. Sasuke stood with a long robe on. His eyes shone lightly in the already bright room. The smaller man was clearly amused by the two, who were so alike.

"Wasn't dreaming on it, Beautiful."

Itachi made loud boisterous baby sounds when he noticed the raven who stood in the doorway.

Yeah, the kid definitely had Naruto's personality.

 **Love**

Naruto, having been on ANBU leave for a year and having Kiba take over temporarily, walked into his home with shopping bags; ramen, diapers, milk, pacifiers, baby hygiene things, tomatoes, sweets, everything.

The men had finally gotten situated in their new home of five months. It held five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and one full kitchen. Naruto had quickly put everything together with the help of his clones. That way, he allowed his 'wife' and child to rest.

Upon putting away all the newly found materials, the man realized that there was absolutely no sound in the house.

Itachi, who took after Naruto, should have been screaming non-sense. Sasuke who initially didn't like Naruto's loud voice would be attempting to soothe him.

But there was absolutely nothing. "Sas? Ita?" He whispered. Nothing. Naruto walked quietly upstairs, presuming they were asleep. The thought was quickly dismissed as a faint whispering was heard by the main room.

He opened the door and made sure to conceal his chakra, finding Sasuke resting on his elbow at the head of the bed with Itachi lying on his small back next to him.

The child was currently chewing on his stuffed Uchiha crest, made by Tsunade at Naruto's request.

Sasuke was rubbing the oblivious baby's cheek. "Itachi."

The baby hummed into his crest. "Naruto, your daddy, loves you very much."

That name got the baby's attention. "Uhsuba saba bababa." Baby gibberish Sasuke couldn't understand.

Naruto briefly wondered why the baby liked him so much. He was weird, a former dead-last, idiotic at times, and a little brash. But, it seemed this kid loved him however. He would always seek Naruto's attention when he was in the room. Even if they were in a room full of people.

Naruto distinctly remembered when all their friends and family came to see them. They were all standing around, Sasuke with Itachi on his lap. Naruto had went to the store to get more soda(he refused for people to drink around his child, even the hokage). After almost craning his neck to find the blond, and realizing he wasn't there, Itachi started to cry. Sasuke told Naruto that the child wouldn't stop crying until he walked in said "Got some drinks."

There was another incident Itachi and Naruto were playing on the ground and the child accidently hit him with his toy doll. Naruto being Naruto had pretended to be dead. Itachi didn't stop crying until Naruto laid the boy on his chest to sleep.

Itachi was his blood, he had everything of Naruto and Sasuke. He loved Naruto more than anything.

Sasuke continued speaking to his child. "Naruto loves us so much. Do you know what he did when you were born? He gave you his eye when they removed your cancer. That's how much he loves you? Even calls you his warrior.

He saved my life too. So many times. When I was sick and I went away, when I was sad about my family, he saved me. I am so in love with him. I want you to know that."

"I bet that's why you love him so much, right Itachi? You love the attention that he gives because you want him to see that you're just like him. His attention is always nice."

The baby, maybe thinking of Naruto, looked toward the door. Upon seeing his father by the door, the young raven squealed in happiness.

Sasuke looked up too. Naruto smirked at him. "You and Itachi saved me too."

The pure Uchiha looked Lovingly and Naruto's stomach flipped once, twice, three times. He had seen his love filled look countless times; when they were genin in wave, when he was leaving, when he returned, their wedding day, the night they took each other's innocence, here now.

But now, it felt so complete. Because Naruto's small ball of sunshine, who was a smart as his daddy before him, had learned to slide off the bed and was currently crawling toward him, slob dripping from his small lips.

Naruto walked over and picked up the child. "Is this my warrior?" He questioned. Itachi learned many things over the course of seven living months. He responded to either bug, Ita, or Warrior, Naruto was very strong, he had his personality, and he and Naruto had the same facial scars.

The baby touched Naruto's whiskers and then his own, mismatched eyes glowing with pure delight.

"Yeah, warrior. You, me, and Sasuke."

He looked at the man on the bed. "You feel at peace?"

Sasuke nodded and blew him a cute kiss. "Do you?"

"Hell yeah. I'm with you too." Naruto said loudly making his son laugh.

Something unexpected happened then. Unexpected and surprising because Itachi was a mere seven months. The boy looked strange, struggling to say the right words.

"He...hel…..hell yea.. Da….da…." a big smile overtook his features. "Hell yeah, dada."

It took two whole months for the bruise to leave Naruto's cheek. Sasuke couldn't believe his son's first word was a curse word. He still told Naruto he loved him and the raven even put ice on his cheek.

 **Happiness**

Three years later, Tsunade was on the stage giving her famous farewell speech. To her side stood the most loved man in all the village. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the new Hokage.

Uchiha Sasuke sat next to his son Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Itachi. On either side of them was Kiba, the new ANBU head, and his wife Hinata. Everyone else were in chairs as well.

"I must now introduce who we've all come for. My brat who has literally moved up in the world. He had a troubled life, but unfortunately he wants to talk about it, the damned Gaki. Here's Naruto, your new Hokage."

Everyone clapped and Itachi grabbed his dad's arm. "Look. It's papa." Sasuke nodded as Naruto began his speech.

"Good evening everyone. I trust you all know me. If you don't, my name if Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I should just get on with it. I have to first talk about growing up. I'm not here to inspire because I don't know how. I want everyone to love themselves before they think of anything else.

But I will say this. I grew up an orphan most of my life and hated as well. I never really had friends and the people I loved never loved me back. I was hopeless. When I joined a genin team, I must say I wasn't ready for it.

I felt over and underlooked. But, there was someone right before me looking me right into the eyes. And yes, I had two eyes back then." That got some laughs from everyone and a few glances toward Itachi.

"But, long story short, that was when I realized I was in love with Uchiha Sasuke, my lovely husband. I told Sasuke for us to save the world, we needed to bring one brick to build a house. Guess what, we never laid that one brick on the cement. No. We sat the whole house down together.

And since then, it hasn't broken apart. I was acknowledged and that was all that mattered. But now, I must acknowledge you all. Now you are my precious people as well." Naruto put up his right hand.

"I swear that I will protect you all with my life whenever needed be. If you have a problem, you come directly to me, because in my book, you all come first. Enemies will do well enough to leave us alone. For if my people fall, then so will the rest of the world. If we don't have time, we will make it. I never go back on my word."

Everyone stood and clapped loudly. Itachi, being just a three year old Naruto, ran up onto the stage and hugged his father. "Daddy" He said. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Naruto kneeled down and shook his head. "No. You want to be just like _you_ when you grow. Be yourself. Work hard as me, but in the end you must let who you are, what you are, and what you believe through the words you speak and the actions you take run your life."

Itachi stared at him in awe. "You're so cool daddy." Naruto looked to toward his husband the. The raven smiled brightly, showing that he heard the conversation.

It was a true smile, one that told the world that Sasuke was really at peace with everything and everyone around him. It made Naruto think that if they were some kind of show, Sasuke would be so out of character.

And Naruto wondered if that was how he smiled when he was just a kid. Sasuke saw his smile and thought of how switched it was. It took Naruto almost his life to truly smile and be at peace with his family and that true smile of Sasuke's was taken at a young age.

"Look, Warrior. Your mommy is so happy." The young boy did and he smiled too.

 **Now**

Naruto decided that he liked every look Sasuke gave him. Some made him want to kill Sasuke, others made him want to fuck the shit out of him, some made him so happy, others sad.

Sasuke only let Naruto, Itachi, and Mira, their youngest at five, see his lovely emotions. Except the ones that drenched him in sweat and made him scream in pleasure, those were still solely for Naruto.

So there he sat, 12 years after the first child's birth. Itachi, still Naruto's warrior, was now twelve and on his own genin team with Neji as his sensei.

Itachi was a true prodigy. He was ready to just take the chunin exams and win them. He still craved naruto's attention and showed the man he could be the best he could ever.

As if the universe could conjure people through thoughts, a knock sounded at Naruto's office door. "Come in."

In came walked, Itachi, Sasuke, and Mira, a girl who was very close to Sasuke and had his personality, but had Naruto's looks. Itachi smiled at his father, looking more like Sasuke now that he has his Sharingan activated.

"Tou-san. Are you well?" The boy asked.

Naruto nodded and smiled as Mira waved at him. "How was your training today, Ita?"

"It was so cool. I learned a lot. Neji-sensei said it's hard to teach a prodigy who has already learned, so I help the other's with their task and training. The girl doesn't talk much and she's always broody, and there is a boy who wants to be my rival and he doesn't really like me. He has a crush the girl, but she doesn't like many people.

Daddy. I think I can save her just like you saved papa and me."

"That's my warrior. You will be a fine ninja, you will even surpass me."

Itachi smiled big at that and Mira joined. Crossing her arms, she pouted broodingly. "I want to be hokage."

"I'm sure you will Mira, with hard work. The both of you can be whatever you want. You have to believe and try."

"I'm going to be ANBU commander" Itachi said.

Naruto nodded and glanced at his husband, who stared at him lovingly. "Hey there, beauty."

Sasuke giggled softly. Itachi, getting the memo, pulled his younger sister from the office. The two grown men just kept staring at each other. The Uchiha decided to use his famous Naruto seduction.

He let his hair fall from its holder and he moaned out the other man's name. Without pause, Naruto put the smaller male on his desk. "I fucking love you, teme."

Five hours later, Naruto and Sasuke both sat in the Hokage's seat. The one eyed man had sat his Hokage's hat atop Sasuke's head. This only made him horny again.

"We have to get home." Sasuke warned. "Plus, the office smells like sex."

"Mm." Strong arms trailed his small back. "Okay, but we're teleporting. I want to get you into my bed as soon as possible."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to know that I love you with all my life and heart."

"I know. I knew when I saw you look at me and Sakura."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? That could have saved me from leaving the village."

"Baby, you were confused and plus I wanted it to be certain. And if that never happened, where would we be now?"

Sasuke just stared at him with no emotion, but the thin line of his lips. "You know." Naruto started. "Of all emotions, I think this one is by far my favorite."

"It is none." Sasuke retaliated.

"Exactly. That's the first face I saw of yours when we first met. It helps me remember how far we got. And baby, we got far."

Sasuke put his head in Naruto's chest and remembered something. "You like that emotion the most? So your favorite isn't the one where I'm panting under you in our large bed, writhing, begging you to take me, all the while you groan in pleasure and massage our members together, while stating how I never loosen up."

That was enough for Naruto to teleport the two back to the Namikaze mansion and jump all over the raven. "Okay. I lied. So it's my second favorite emotion."

Sasuke giggled.

"What can I say, teme, your small cock makes mine so prou- ahhh."

Down the stairs, Itachi laughed boisterously upon hearing a splash in their pond, indicating that his father was just hit with a chakra induced punch for something he said.

Sasuke came down the stairs with a robe on. He smiled at his children. The man's face was red and he looked very embarrassed. "Tou-san-"

"Is an asshole." Sasuke finished and sheepishly smiled when Naruto walked in soaked and still smirking at him.

"See kids, this is why I love your mom. He's made for me." He made way to sit at the table.

"Tou-san. Can you train me some-"

He shook his head. "I'm done training you Itachi. You've learned all you could. How about we just go out and play around. Father son days before you go off on your own."

Itachi nodded, obviously happy that Naruto wanted to treat him like his little warrior still, and Mira rolled her blue eyes. "If he stays under your wing or seeks your pride all the time, and if you keep giving him too much, he'll have to be buried inside you."

"Mira" Sasuke chided the five year old, who was too sarcastic for her own good.

She snickered. Itachi rolled his eyes. "You're just angry that father is giving me the fox contract and he taught me before you. And he gave me his eye."

Mira growled and in that small moment, everyone stared at the young Naruto. "I look just like him and he's training me in the Uzumaki Kenjutsu. I also have the snake contract."

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes. Siblings always fought, but these were Uzumaki and Uchiha children. When Itachi vows to protect Mira and give up everything for her to be happy, Sasuke thinks of him and his brother Itachi's former relationship. When they argued like cats and dogs, it reminded the pure Uchiha of he and Naruto.

"Hn. Well, I knew Tou-san longer than you."

"Well I'm his little girl."

"I'm his warrior."

"You're also his little bug."

"That was a child's name"

Mira smirked. "Then that must mean you're a baby, Nii-san."

"Listen here, Mi-Mi-"

Naruto stood up and glew a bright yellow and Sasuke let snakes come from his arms. "Both of you shut up!"

The kids, looking dejected, mumbled a sorry and their parents calmed down, but not before Itachi told the the container how cool he looked.

Naruto only laughed and ruffled his son's hair and then he sneezed.

Sasuke spoke quickly. "You'll catch cold if you don't dry up….Idiot"

"See kids. Even when he's angry with me, he still loves me."

"Daddy, I think he just doesn't want us to find your dead body lying around."

"Mira. Geez. Where do you get these things?" Sasuke questioned.

"Daddy. He says things like this all the time. And aunt Karin and uncle Sai."

Naruto teleported before Sasuke's pan hit him. He never missed the small smile on the raven's face. Yeah, those looks had really taken them this far.

 **NS**

Well there it is. The ending was kind of lame. I hopped you guys liked it.

In the review section, could you all tell me which face of Sasuke's was your fav. Mine was definitely pride. Because of the story. I love how Naruto has a little kid that looks up to him and their first kid was named Itachi.

I also love Mira's personality, because she has my personality and the things she says is what I've said as a child. Yes. I was unstable.

You better hit that favorite, follow, and review button. OR IT"S THIRTY LASHES WITH A WET NOODLE. Mom used to say that to us. Haha. Buh-bye now.


End file.
